Shooting Star
by Elliemo
Summary: Only a couple of months ago, she remembers telling him her want of someone to love, her want of being loved. In her heart, she feels that this is right. Brooke/Lucas - based loosely on season 5 spoilers.


**A/N:** Okay, I won't ramble on, but I've been mulling over an idea for this fic for a while now, so I figured I'd give it a shot. This little 'idea' just so happens to have popped up as the new season 5 spoilers have been coming in, so I hope you like it. A special thanks goes out to two people, who've helped me so much. Hannie – you're my treasure and I can't tell you how much all of your help means. Lynn – you're my star and encouraged me to persevere with this, even when I had my doubts. I heart you both.

**Disclaimer:** I never have, nor will I ever own anything to do with OTH. I wish I did though.

-x-

_Chapter 1_

**The Purple Monkey**

Often it has been said that there is a fine line between fantasy and reality. Dreams and happiness. Nightmares and sorrow. For Brooke Davis, her dreams have been shattered and her sadness has ensued. Now she has nothing scheduled for the rest of the day but to wallow within her own pity.

She finds it ironic really; that something she's been longing after for so long could seemingly be taken away from her with a shake of a head, the flick of a wrist, a sympathetic smile.

Now all she feels like doing is recoiling away from the world and allowing those dreams to replay in her head for the hundredth time that day. It's only as the door clicks open that she realises she has a visitor. At this moment in time, she just wants to be left alone, left alone to stroke up and down the floppy tail of the stuffed monkey that's resting within her hands.

_Lucas Scott._

He's exactly who she doesn't need to see right now. She knows that he'll walk on over and pull her into his arms, allowing her to breakdown and let all of her emotions escape. Something she doesn't want to do. Something she's never liked to do.

Only a couple of months ago, she remembers telling him her want of someone to love, her want of being loved. She can vividly recall telling him her want of a child. Someone who wouldn't leave her. Someone to love. Someone who would love her in return.

In her heart she feels that it's right, she feels that now is the time and that Tree Hill is the perfect place to raise a baby. The want inside of her to pass onto a child all the love that she has never been given is almost overwhelming. Her parents have never shown any kind of warm emotion towards her, no matter how much she continues to yearn for it as each day passes. She's certain she could do a better job if given the chance.

_If given the chance._

It isn't often that Brooke Davis trusts her heart, fear of it being broken, as it has been one too many times before. However the impending ache in her chest every time she sees little Jamie, or any child for that matter, just won't seem to go away.

Adoption. She could pass her love onto a child and have that love returned. She could have a sense of meaning in someone's life. It would be a great responsibility, but its one Brooke feels as though she's prepared to take on. With her own parents as failures, she's sure that if she does anything but follow their influence, she could raise a child and protect and teach it the ways of the world. She could show it love, support and care like no other.

'_You've come further than anyone I know. And you wanna know a secret? You have just scratched the surface.'_

From the moment she'd heard Karen's words, she has known that she's ready. Spoken by the only person ever to have played some form of mother figure in her life. The short speech runs through her and remains deep within her heart and she uses it as some form of sign to tell her that she truly is prepared and that her heart has been telling her the truth in these past few months. She's ready for a baby.

Yet, it doesn't really matter. She really doesn't see the possibility after her 'little informal chat' with the social worker that afternoon. The 'little informal chat' that told her she isn't going to be put forward by the adoption agency. No thanks to her own mother, or lack of one.

She'd looked into the process weeks ago and after deciding that adoption is the direction she wants to take, details were taken, many of them. However Brooke had been all too willing to comply, in full hopes that it might have helped her with the dream inside her head, help it to become a reality. The current afternoon has proved otherwise. No dream would be coming true. Just a harsh reality being left to face.

-x-

After calling her name several times, he sees her sat, curled up, like a lost little child in her living room. At the sight, he's hesitant, yet all too curious to find out what's upsetting his friend, although he thinks he can hazard a guess. Slowly he makes his way over and seats himself opposite her. For a few moments, he just stares, remaining sitting across from her on the plush couch. He watches with gentle eyes as Brooke continues to thumb over the floppy, purple monkey she is clutching within her hands. His heart can't help but break for her as the tears well up in her eyes, teetering on edge, ready to fall.

"Hey," he awakes her from her trance, bringing her eyes that were pressed against the monkey to gazing back at his own. "It'll be okay." Lucas really doesn't have a clue of what to say, all he's sure of, is that he can't stand to see the pain that is so evident upon Brooke's face.

At this, she allows a tear to fall, followed by another and yet another. Within his presence, Brooke is allowing herself to break. She asks herself how anything could be okay in this situation. Possibly one of the few chances of happiness she had been able to see ahead of her, for as long as she'd dreamed, for as long as she'd stayed up half of the night, out of utter excitement and nervousness over her interview, that chance had been dashed. It'd taken a mere thirty minute conversation to bring her to where she was now, laying knees pulled up to her chest, breathing in the scent of the little purple monkey.

He hates to see her cry. She always has been and always will be his 'Cheery'. Seeing her cry was just another reminder about how much things have changed in the past four years for everyone. Lucas doesn't think about where he needs to be or the actual reason why he came. All he can think of is Brooke looking so broken in that moment of time and all he can do is sit down beside her and pull the girl into his arms. She's shaking with sobs by this point and as Lucas runs a hand soothingly up and down her back, they refuse to subside.

Brooke Davis was allowing her walls to crumble in the arms of Lucas Scott.

-x-

The afternoon slowly but surely began to pass as the sky started to change from a bright blue into a dusky purple. The light was slipping away, yet neither Brooke or Lucas made any attempts in reaching for a light switch. Instead, they both sit, relishing the silence as they let the shadows form around them from the ever-dimming light. In the silence, their pain feels slightly numbed as the tranquillity surrounds them, allowing the two to embrace the peace and serenity all around.

Her tears seem to cease flowing and her breathing has returned to normal as she's calmed herself down. Brooke's eyes were now fixated on the fireplace as she rests her head in Lucas' lap, his strong hands, gently stroking through her hair, lulling her into a blissful daze, whilst she continues to brush her fingers over the stuffed toy's floppy tail. It's been quiet for sometime and Brooke feels as though she owes some sort of explanation to the boy who had spent the best part of his afternoon soothing her, without any form of reason or any knowledge as to what has exactly happened.

"They said no." Her voice breaks into the silence with an almost inaudible whisper, never once removing her gaze. As she utters the words, his hand momentarily stops midway in her locks of brown, considering what she's said.

Slowly, she raises her head off of his lap, staring him straight in the eyes.

"They don't think I'd be a good mother."

With this, another tear began to fall and he reaches his hand out, brushing it away with his thumb, before pulling her back into his arms again. He's said nothing to her, not quite sure what to say.

"Which is quite ironic, considering they're basing their disapproval on what Victoria told them." She lets out a half laugh, one that could do nothing to mask the hurt she was feeling. And as Lucas' eyes stare into her own, sympathy etched within them, she wipes at her eyes, only now realising how vulnerable she's let herself appear.

The adoption agency has said no. Brooke's been told no. He doesn't seem sure of what to say, just like before, when she initially told him of her plans to adopt. Unable to be certain whether or not any words he has to offer her will make the situation better or worse. He intakes every word she has to say, instead. Considering each and every sentence she's coming out with

Lucas can see that she's doing anything to try and slowly rebuild the façade she's held up for so long. He knows how much children mean to Brooke. Back when they were together, they'd lie awake together for hours, talking about the picture perfect life they were going to lead after they'd left college. With the second half of his senior year having been spent with Peyton and another three years spent in college, he's almost forgotten about those talks. _Almost. _Yet he can still remember that Brooke had dreamed of having a big family, the white picket fence, children in the back yard running around furiously after the family dog. Everything she hadn't had as a child, she wants it all and more.

Although he can't understand her sudden need for a child and isn't quite sure why it is she wants to adopt, he's supported her decision through and through ever since he'd been informed she was looking into the idea. Truth be told, it was only within recent weeks that the pair had become closer again. Ever since the wedding, they'd both made sure that they'd checked in with one another, although they never brought up the topics of the failed marriage, the reasons behind it or his situation with Peyton.

Lucas had decided that he wanted to show his support. He feels guilty for not reacting better the first time she spoke to him about the situation. If only to ease his guilt and visit his friend he'd figured he could casually let her know he was happy for her that afternoon, only to arrive and discover a whole new story, entirely.

Still, he stays and he's there when she needs him the most and she only wishes he knew how grateful she is. With Haley dealing with her own marital problems and with Peyton working hard with her record label outside of town, she'd felt so alone when returning home that afternoon. Having stopped by the baby store after her interview, looking and admiring all of the tiny clothes, colourful toys and cuddly stuffed animals, Brooke had picked up the purple monkey in hopes that it would offer some sort of comfort to her, in the way it would a small child.

Returning home, she'd sat on the couch, merely thinking, both about Victoria and the interview that afternoon and what the outcome now meant, until Lucas had arrived, seeing her in the state she hates to show others.

"I think they're making a big mistake." He breaks the silence that, yet again is looming over the two of them. She meekly smiles in a response, before he sadly smiles back at her.

"I mean it, Brooke. You're an amazing person; with one of the most loving and generous hearts I've ever known someone to have. Jamie worships the ground you walk on. Your friends adore you in everything you do and if someone has decided that you're not a suitable candidate after a simple interview, then they haven't even managed to catch a glimpse of the Brooke Davis everyone knows and loves."

Again she smiles and rests her head upon his shoulder once more.

"I think what gets to me the most," she begins to mumble, "is that it felt like it was over before it'd even begun. They'd already made up their minds about me…Victoria had made sure of that."

She looks down before continuing to explain.

"It was obvious and by the end they just reeled off the reasons why they weren't going to put me forward. I'm Brooke Davis, too young, not in love and the friend of a drug addict and my own mother doesn't even support my decision or the person I am. Really, putting it like that, I can't say I blame them." She looks back up at him by this time and manages to tweak the corners of her mouth up ever so slightly, trying to show she's okay. Trying, yet failing.

"You cannot think like that," he affirms to her. "You're Brooke Davis, successful, independent business woman. Carefree and loyal with a heart of gold to be able to put up with a mother colder than the ice queen herself."

At this remark, she grimaces slightly. For some reason, it still hurts to hear Victoria being talked about in such away; although she is still her mother, Brooke isn't quite able to comprehend why it is she cares so much after everything the woman has done.

"Some of the things she said, Luke…I just…I don't understand."

"I think everyone fails to understand her, Brooke." He responds.

"No – I just don't understand why I still care so much. The things she said, were just…a daughter shouldn't have to hear those things. Yet I still care." She rests for a moment, before softly speaking again, "and I'm just not sure why."

Lucas shrugs, he too unsure of why.

"She's your mom." Was all he could offer and to this, she firmly shakes her head.

"She might be my mother, but she's not my mom."

At this, he pulls her closer. It feels good that he is able to comfort someone else, when he himself is hurting from the events just weeks before. It reminds him that he isn't the only one dealing with problems.

When Lindsey had left him at the altar those weeks before, his friends had rallied round him in his time of need, especially Brooke. She made sure he didn't dwell on what had happened and tried to bring out his smile whenever the two were together. Their friendship seems to have bloomed more as of late, mainly due to Brooke's constant worrying about the well being of one of her closest friends. She knew more than anyone his ability to shut others out when he was in pain. In turn, she'd taken it upon herself to frequently invite him over for dinner, or take Jamie to the park with her. Any reason she could find to make sure he wasn't held up in his study night and day, she'd seize.

For that he is grateful, more so than he can ever possibly reveal to her. Seeing her in such a state breaks his heart. Why anyone would not want to recommend Brooke for adoption, he can't quite comprehend. She's one of the most loving people he knows, always doting on her friends, even if sometimes they don't deserve it.

Seeing that it's his turn to be there for Brooke in her time of need, he pulls her head towards his neck, holding her within an embrace that she so easily finds comfort in.

"I'd do anything to make this better for you." He whispers softly into her ear, feeling a tear trickle down his neck as her eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"Thank you."

With nothing more to be said, they allow themselves to relish within the simplicity of the moment they're sharing. He's there for her, just as she is for him. Within his arms, everything seems to feel safe, her mind is somewhat at ease and she feels a contentment that she hasn't felt for a while. Having Brooke next to him is like a completion he hasn't had in some time, knowing he can be the one to help her through this time, feels somewhat comforting.

A silent realisation has been discovered between the two, they would both be there for the other in the times that were to come, just as they had been that afternoon. They would both watch the sunset together, the day slipping away into night, just so long as there was someone to seek solace with beside them. Just so long as their grip on each other never loosened, everything would somehow be okay.

-x-

The sky has long turned a jaded black by the time Lucas awakes from his slumber on the couch, peering down beside him, he observes the moonlight cascading in from the window, forming a silhouette upon Brooke's now peaceful features. Her eyes are closed and her hands remain tightly gripping the stuffed toy. Lucas smiles sadly at the sight before him. She looks so calm and serene, yet taking a closer look; he can see that her cheeks are still damp and flushed from that afternoon. He fails to see how anyone could turn Brooke down. The countless conversations from their past keep coming back to him, if anyone longs for motherhood, it's Brooke and to him it just doesn't seem fair that she's suffering due to her own mother's spite.

Slowly he gently eases his shoulder out from underneath her weight, she falls ever so slightly before she's resting again against the comforting cotton of the couch. For a moment, Lucas takes in how small she looks before him, like a lost little girl. Knowing it would be uncomfortable for her to spend the entire night resting in such an awkward and coiled up position, he carefully scoops her into his arms.

"Let's get you to bed." He whispers, despite her not hearing him.

Making his way through the darkness, he lightly kicks open her bedroom door and he swerves ever so slightly, careful so as not to disturb the girl within his arms as he enters the room, placing her on the bed. Just as he's about to leave, Lucas can hear her stir, turning round at the noise he sees that Brooke has shifted over on her bed, sending the monkey she was hugging, tumbling out onto the floor. Knowing that she hates to sleep alone, he turns around again and picks up the monkey from the floor, before gently placing it next to her on the bed. Smiling again he leaves the room.

He knows that he could never just leave her when she's feeling like she is. With Peyton out of town and not able to comfort her friend, he decides for himself to spend the night. If she were awake, she would probably tell him that he's overreacting, that she's fine and that he doesn't need to worry about her.

But she's not awake.

She's not fine.

And he worries about her.

Instead he walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water, suddenly feeling drained from near enough a whole day without food or drink. Allowing the liquid to glide down his throat, he carefully considers if there is any way to help Brooke with her situation. He doesn't think he can stand seeing another day with the shell of the girl he was with in the afternoon. He doesn't think he can stand seeing her looking so betrayed, lost, disappointed. Broken.

Before returning to the couch, he makes sure to flip on the light before her bedroom. Even if she'd spent the whole afternoon in darkness, he knows that really, it truly scares her. The night provides a blackened veil before her eyes, prevents her from seeing what she wants to see, for this reason he makes sure that if she were to wake up, she would not be blinded by the shadows.

Afterwards he walks back over to the living room and removes his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly, he slumps back onto the couch, laying across it and pulling a blanket down on top of him before shutting his eyes. It's been a long day yet somehow he can't get over the sentiment he's been feeling for the past few hours.

This time, he'll be able to be there for Brooke, just as she's been there for him in the past. This time he has the opportunity to heal one of those he's closest with. This time Lucas Scott has the opportunity to save Brooke Davis from the world, from all of it.

-x-

Good? Bad? Feel free to say, reviews are like hugs on here, as I'm sure you know ;).

_- Ellie_


End file.
